Timidez
by Black Butterfly S2
Summary: As vezes, desconfio que ela saiba o quanto a amo. Pois há momentos que a olho e vejo um leve rubor em sua face, como se estivesse envergonhada. Me sinto um covarde por não ir até Isabella Swan, aquela linda garçonete dizer o que sinto.


_**Timidez **_

_**Edward Pov**_

Era sempre assim. Todos os dias depois da faculdade eu vinha para essa lanchonete me sentar no mesmo lugar, para pedir a mesma coisa – apesar de não me alimentar dessas comidas de humanos – e ficar fingindo ler uma revista da qual nem sei o nome. E por que? Só pra ver os mais belos olhos que já vi em todos os meus 110 anos de existência. Os olhos dela era de um castanho tão vivo, tão diferente que fazia até o maior predador do mundo sentir medo. Mais um medo diferente. Tenho medo de não poder mais me perder na profundeza daquelas grandes orbitas.

As vezes, desconfio que ela saiba o quanto a amo. Pois há momentos que a olho e vejo um levo rubor em sua face, como se estivesse envergonhada. Me sinto um covarde por não ir até Isabella Swan, aquela linda garçonete dizer o que sinto. Mas afinal isso é impossível, pois sou um vampiro e ela uma simples humana que roubou meu gélido coração.

_I Can see how you are beautiful, _

_**Eu posso ver como você é linda **_

_can you feel my eyes on you,**  
**_

_**você pode sentir meus olhos em você **_

_I'm shy and turn my head away_

_**Sou tímido e viro meu rosto**_

-Boa noite, senhor Cullen! O mesmo de sempre? - Será que você faz idéia de o quanto faz o meu corpo tremer em uma imensa alegria capaz de me fazer sorrir só me dirigindo palavras?! Desejava sussurrar isso a ela enquanto ela suspirava meu nome.

-Edward. Me chame de Edward, senhorita Swan – se bem que pela boca dela não me importaria ser chamado nem de pulguento, pois me derreteria.

-Rsrsrs. Pois bem me chame de Bella – sua risada mais parecia uma um acorde tocadas por mãos de fadas.

-Ahn. Vou querer o mesmo de sempre Bella – logo em seguida vendo a mesma partir com o pedido.

Faltando meia hora para fechar fui embora. Mas fiquei esperando ela sair do expediente para segui-la até em casa com medo de que algo ruim lhe aconteça. Desejava tanto que você viesse falar comigo e aplacar essa dor que sinto no peito por esconder esse sentimento da pessoa que mais amo.

_Working late in diner Citylite, _

_**Trabalhando até tarde no restaurante Citylite,**_

_I see that you get home alright_

_**Eu vejo que você chegou em casa bem** _

_  
Make sure that you can't see me, _

_**Me certifico que você não me vê,** _

_hoping you will see me_

_**esperando que você me veja **_

No dia seguinte a mesma coisa. Sempre. Isso já faz 6 meses. E eu sempre a via com os mesmos olhos. Pois apesar do uniforme de garçonete ela para mim parecia um princesa com sua imensa beleza. Bella, realmente o nome lhe cai muito bem.

-Boa noite, Edward! O seu pedido já esta vindo.

-Boa noite, Bella! O movimento esta fraco hoje. -digo tentando puxar conversa, mas não dá certo pois ela apenas ri balançando a cabeça e vai embora atender outra pessoa. Enquanto a vejo atender o pedido de um casal a frente, juro ter visto ela piscar em minha direção. Deixa de ser idiota, Edward. Bem que o Emmett diz que estou pirando com essa obsessão. Obsessão não. Amor, apesar das poucas palavras tocadas ela é minha vida.

Outra garçonete veio trazer meu prato, essa se chamava Lauren, ela me olhava de um jeito como se fosse me comer vivo. Mas eu nem ligava ela não chegava aos pés da minha Bella. Sim, minha. Pois meus olhos, minha existência e todo o meu ser pertencia a ela. E eu sentia que ela também me pertencia, de corpo e alma. De todo o seu ser, apesar dela não saber -ainda- ela seria só minha, para sempre e sempre.

Penso que se eu pudesse sonhar sonharia com ela. Tem vezes que me amaldiçôo por isso que sou. Seria tão mais fácil se seu sangue não cantasse por mim. Será que tudo tem que ser difícil para nós?

_Sometimes I'm Wondering why _

_**Às vezes me pergunto por quê** _

_you look me and you blink your eye_

_**você me olha e pisca seu olho**_

_  
__You can't be acting like my Dana (can you)_

_**Você não pode estar agindo como minha Dana? Você pode? **_

_I see you in Citylite diner serving all those meals and then_

_**Eu a vejo no restaurante Citylite servindo todos aqueles jantares e então**_

_I see reflections of me in your eye, oh please_

_**Eu vejo reflexos meus em seus olhos, oh por favor** _

_Talk to me, show some pity_

_**Fale comigo, mostre alguma pena** _

_  
You touch me in many, many ways_

_**Você me toca de muitos, muitos jeitos** _

_  
But I'm shy can't you see_

_**Mas sou tímido você não vê** _

_Obsessed by you, your looks, well_

_**Obcecado por você, seu jeito, bem,** _

_  
anyway "I would any day die for you",_

_**de qualquer forma "eu morreria um dia por você",** _

_  
I write on paper & erased away_

_**Eu escrevo em um papel & apago depois **_

_  
Still I sit in diner Citylite, drinking coffee or reading lies_

_**Continuo sentado no restaurante Citylite, Bebendo café ou lendo mentiras**_

_  
Turn my head and I can see you, could that really be you_

_**Viro meu rosto e posso vê-la, pode ser mesmo você**_

Mais uma noite se passa sem eu ter coragem para lhe dizer o que sinto. Mais uma noite sem sentir o calor do seu corpo, sem seus lábios grudados aos meus, sem sentir o cheiro de seus cabelos- que eu sabia que cheiravam a morangos- e sem ela saber que a amo.

Chego em casa e desejo nem ter vindo. A inveja é um sentimento horrível e sempre que chego em casa me pego sentido isso. Afinal pra quem sofre de um amor platônico como o meu viver entre três almas gêmeas é terrível.

Carlisle e Esme sempre tão apaixonados que cada olhar que um lançava ao outro mostrava uma excitação como se fosse um olhar de um casal de namorados dando o primeiro beijo.

Alice e Jasper não ficavam pra trás era magnifico o jeito como se tocavam como um protegia o outro do menor perigo que fosse, apesar dos dois serem tão fortes a ponto de não precisarem de ajuda.

Mas apesar de tudo isso o casal que mais me intrigava era Emmett e Rosalie. Sabe o que dizem que os opostos se atraem?! Eles exemplificam exatamente esse ditado. Rosalie é tão vaidosa, teimosa e individualista, enquanto Emmett é impulsivo, adora arrumar briga e parece uma criança de 3 anos de quase 2 metros de altura. A única coisa em comum entre eles acho que é o amor que sentem por nós da família e carros. É raro verem os dois de mãos dadas fazendo juras de amor, mais se acontecesse algo com um dos dois o outro com certeza perderia o chão.

Entro no meu quarto e fico pensado nisso. Afinal de contas o que é o amor? Por que será que ele nos faz sofrer tanto? Se bem que não vejo meus familiares sofrerem como estou sofrendo. Talvez seja por que o amor é um sentimento tão grande, tão poderoso que deve ser compartilhado por duas pessoas e por eu ser esse grande egoísta querendo guarda-lo somente para mim meu coração dói tanto. Será que se ela estivesse aqui essa dor acabaria?! Espero que minhas perguntas tenham respostas logo, e que ela venha da boca de Bella, minha Bella.

A noite passa e com ela vem o dia. A faculdade daqui do Alaska é enorme várias garotas me secam com seus olhos e algumas já tiveram coragem para vim conversar comigo pedir para sairmos. Tentativa inútil pois meus olhar só vai para outra pessoa.

Assim o dia passa e lá estou eu na mesma lanchonete de sempre. Esperando você me atender. Com seu lindo sorriso de sempre e aquele olhar indecifrável. Me pergunto porque de tantas pessoas para me apaixonar me apaixono logo por você. A única pessoa que não posso ler os pensamento. Alice acha que é por isso mesmo pois não posso descobrir os seus segredos que estou apaixonado. Você é o único mistério que desejo resolver.

_Sometimes I'm wondering why_

_**Às vezes me pergunto por quê**_

_you look me and you blink your eye_

_**você me olha e pisca seu olho**_

_You can't be acting like my Dana?_

_**Você não pode estar agindo como minha Dana ? **_

Depois de acompanha-la em casa, -claro que sem ela saber- comecei a vagar pela rua para ver se essas milhões de perguntas sumissem da minha cabeça. Decidi fazer uma coisa louca. Mas já que estou vou para o inferno é melhor ir direito. Voltei para sua casa e numa velocidade inumana entrei no seu quarto pela janela sem fazer nenhum barulho. E lá estava você deitada na cama murmurando algumas palavras incompreensíveis até para mim.

Após alguns minutos ela parou de murmurar ficando totalmente imóvel. Como não lembrava de como era o sono humano, estranhei e decidi me aproximar. Esse foi meu erro, pois logo você se movimentou me dando uma visão muito ampla da sua fina camisola e eu não sei se foi por causa da vista que me causava uma alucinação ou você estava falando o meu nome. Me assuntei será que ela está acordada? Não sua respiração está calma.

Um sorriso se intensificou no meu rosto quando você repetiu meu nome. Uma, duas, três vezes. Senti uma vontade descontrolada de gritar mais me controlei. Só podia ser eu, Edward era um nome muito popular no século 19 e no início do século 20. Mas estamos em pleno século 21 e era muito raro ouvir esse nome, portanto -juntei todas as minhas forças para acreditar- era meu nome que ela chamava.

_I see your beautifull smile and I would like to run away from_

_**Eu vejo seu lindo sorriso e gostaria de fugir dos**_

_Reflections of me in your eyes, oh please_

_**Meus reflexos em seus olhos, oh por favor**_

_Talk to me, show some pity_

_**Fale comigo, mostre alguma piedade**_

_You touch me in many, many ways  
_

_**Você me toca de muitos jeitos**_

_But I'm shy can't you see_

_**Mas sou tímido você não vê**_

Se eu não fosse falar logo com ela iria pirar. Emmett reclamava que eu não era como antigamente, preferia nem caçar comigo mais pois ele achava que havia perdido meu humor depois de ter me apaixonado. Tenho que me desculpar com minha família, meu humor ultimamente deve estar mesmo insuportável. Mas depois do que eu ouvi com certeza mudou subitamente.

_I see, can't have you, can't leave you there 'cos I must sometimes see you_

**_Eu vejo, não posso tê-la, _não posso deixá-la lá porque _Às vezes deverei vê-la_**

_And I don't understand how you can keep me in chains  
_

_**Mas não entendo como você pode me manter aprisionado**_

_And every waken hour, I feel you taking power from me and I can't leave  
_

_**E a cada hora acordado, sinto você tirando forças De mim e não posso ir**_

_Repeating the scenery over again_

_**Repetindo a cena de novo **_

Depois disso decidi ir caçar, pois de hoje não passaria. Se não pediria para o Emmett com sua força elevada me impedisse de fazer alguma loucura como ir para Itália atrás dos Volturi para me matar. Será que a Bella me salvaria? -que pensamento idiota, em que mundo Isabella Swan iria quase se matar para me salvar só se fosse num filme ou livro- Realmente estou pirando.

Depois de caçar fui para casa trocar de roupa para ir a faculdade, meus irmãos estavam a minha espera.

-Que foi, Edward? Por que esse sorriso todo? - Alice disse sorrindo também.

-Não vai dizer que se declarou finalmente?! - Emmett falou praticamente quicando no chão.

-Já tava na hora. – Rosalie disse com uma cara de tédio.

-Na verdade, ainda não falei isso com ela.

-Então porque essa alegria toda dava pra sentir de longe. - Disse Jasper com uma cara confusa.

-Não me declarei mais de hoje não passa.

-Tá parecendo promessa de politico. Fala, fala e cumprir que é bom nada. - Bufou Emmett.

Fazendo todos rirem, inclusive eu. Meu humor estava a flor da pele.

_Sometimes I'm wondering why you look me and you blink your eye_

**_Às vezes me pergunto por quê __você me olha e pisca seu olho_**

_You can't be acting like my Dana?_

_**Você não pode estar agindo como minha Dana ?**_

_I see your beautifull smile and I would like to run away from_

_**Eu vejo seu lindo sorriso e gostaria de fugir dos**_

_Reflections of me in your eyes, oh please_

_**Meus reflexos em seus olhos, oh por favor**_

Na faculdade não conseguia prestar atenção em nada ela não saia dos meu pensamentos. Amanhã seria domingo e a lanchonete não abria. Mas um sinal de que tinha que falar com ela urgentemente. Mas uma aula terminou, se repetindo a mesma coisa em todas elas um vampiro perdido no mundo da lua encarando olhos chocolates e aquele sorriso que fazia toda sua raiva, toda sua fúria ir embora em um segundo.

Ao termino das aulas decidi fazer um tempo num parque. Hoje está se tornando um dia muito pensativo. Afinal se eu me declarar hoje não tem volta. E se ela me achar um louco e nunca querer olhar na minha cara?! Mas ela falou meu nome enquanto dormia. Se bem que ela podia estar tendo um pesadelo.

-CHEGA! -Desse jeito eu vou ficar louco falta uma hora pra lanchonete fechar, é melhor ir logo.

Ótimo só o que faltava, meu lugar ta ocupado. E por que é a Lauren que esta vindo anotar meu pedido?! Não entre em colapso, Edward. Tudo bem se acalma. Seja gentil.

-Boa noit...

-Cadê a Bella? Ela está bem? Passou mal? Hoje é o dia de folga dela? A-aconteceu alguma coisa? -ainda bem que não preciso respirar, porque depois disso seria difícil.

-A. Bella. Esta. Bem. Vou. Chama-la. -pelos pensamentos dela não fui muito gentil. Mas quem liga, a Bella tá bem, ESTÁ BEM!

-Boa noite, senhor Cullen. A outra garçonete disse que o senhor estava alterado e queria saber se eu estou bem. -Ela sorriu pra mim. É agora ou agora. - O senhor está sentindo bem?

-Na verdade, Bella, estou mal, muito mal. Por que já faz seis meses que te amo você e estou quase cometendo suicídio com isso. Olho pra você e fico perdido nos seus olhos. Sinto o seu cheiro e logo me vem sua fragrância. Sem você eu não vivo pois você é a minha vida. E não, não sou louco, só se for por você. Então Isabella Swan deseja sair comigo. -Pronto falei. Mas acho que não foi nada baixo já que todos estão olhando para mim com uma cara de felicidade, alguns achando que eu sou louco e tem alguem pensado que se fosse com ela me agarrava agora e me puxava para um quarto escuro.

Acho melhor me mandar. A Bella esta me olhando com uma cara indecifrável. Será que um dia vou poder ler seus pensamentos, se bem que hoje deve ser o fim. Fui rápido em direção da saída, mas sinto uma mão tocando o meu ombro e quando me viro é ela.

-Me busque as 19h para podermos conversarmos, a minha casa você já sabe onde é, não? -Ela me disse isso com um sorriso que não sei como controlei minha vontade de pular. Mas como ela sabia que eu sei onde ela é mora. Isso não importa, pois depois de amanhã seremos apenas Bella e eu. Para sempre pode apostar.

_Talk to me, show some pity  
_

_**Fale comigo, mostre alguma piedade** _

_You touch me in many, many ways  
_

_**Você me toca de muitos jeitos** _

_But I'm shy can't you see_

_**Mas sou tímido você não vê** _

_Oh baby talk to me, show some pity  
_

_**Oh baby, fale comigo, mostre alguma piedade** _

_You touch me in many, many ways  
_

_**Você me toca de muitos jeitos** _

_But i'm shy can't you  
_

_**Mas sou tímido você não** _

_I'm shy can't you  
_

_**Sou tímido você não** _

_I'm shy can't you see_

_**Sou tímido você não vê?** _

_Fim:)_

_**N/A:** Gente essa é a minha primeira fic. Por isso não ficou muito legal. Mas gostaria muito que vocês deixassem comentários para ver o que eu preciso melhorar. Obrigado pela atenção. Bjos!!! _

_P.s.: A música é do Sonata artica – Shy._


End file.
